What Was Will BE
by return1997
Summary: Draco found a way to bring his parents back but what he has to do and to who he has to do it to will change not only his life but the lives of everyone around him. Not very good at summaries please read.
1. Malfoy's Needs

This is something that I have had in my head for awhile and every time I try to stop thinking about it, it just hits me harder. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.

Disclaimer: I wish I would have thought of Harry Potter first but oh well right JK is great and I am not her but wonder if she needs another kid.

Chapter one: Malfoy's Need

The rain was pouring down and up and down the very dark street not a single light was shining apart from one but it was hard to see the light coming from the window for it was set back off the road. But light was coming from just one window of the otherwise darken house. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the drawing room staring at the picture on his desk it was of three people the man and woman in the photo was Draco's mum and dad and the Draco in the photo was a much younger happier one than the one setting in the mostly dark house.

"Mum it's almost done its almost time and we will be together once more" Draco said to the woman in the photo. She just stared blankly back at him smiling and waving up at him.

As Draco went back to working on his secret plan he didn't notice the very beautiful woman standing in the door watching and listening to his every word. As Rachael Malfoy continued to watch her husband he started talking to himself yet again, which he had been doing every night for the last two months, always the same words "almost there almost done then we can be together again."

The first time that Rachael had heard these words she thought that Draco was having an affair but as she listened to his words she found out that it was of his dead parents in which he was talking and longing for. She remembers well from his nightmares and the long talks in which they had had and how the death of his parents had come about.

It was right after the downfall and death of HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED that it had happened. Lucius Malfoy had been arrested by Kingsley Shacklebolt as he was huddled together with his wife and son. Narcissa had stood up and started screaming at Kingsley "I am the reason why Potter is alive, it's because of me YOU KNOW WHO is now dead leave my husband be Shacklebolt or else." Narcissa plucked the wand out of Draco's hand and pointed it straight into the chest of Kingsley and as one all of the fighters of Hogwarts drew their wands then it happened. Lucius hit Kingsley in the back of the head, Narcissa started to call out the deadly words "Avada..." Arthur Weasley ran at Lucius while Bill ran at Narcissa after a lot of flashes of light and screams Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy lay on the floor dead. Draco had then thrown himself onto the shell of his parents not knowing how to feel or what to say.

Rachael was brought out of her thoughts by a high pitched joyful cry. She started as Draco jumped up and brought her into a long passionate kiss. "Rachael I have done it, I have figured it all out it will be as it should have been all those years ago." Rachael was taken aback unsure how to take Draco's rant. "What dear what is done what have you figured out?" Rachael asks her husband concerned by the look in his eyes. "Don't worry my dear all shall be clear tomorrow at Kings Cross." He told her still jumping for joy. "Let's go up to bed Draco it's late and we have a huge day with Scorpius as you know tomorrow is the day he goes to Hogwarts."

As Draco slept dreaming of years past with a smile, one in which she had only seen on his face a very few times in his life, his wife laid there watching him sleep worried more worried than she had ever been for him. Wondering what he had done or better yet what he was going to do tomorrow at Kings Cross. What to do should she try and stop whatever it is he had been planning to do for the last two months, but how to do it who could she contact who could she trust not to lock him up or kill him. Then it hit her of course why not he had saved Draco many times that dreadful night Harry Potter, but would Potter listen would he could he help her save her husband one more time. She made up her mind as she watched Draco sleep she got up went into the drawing room and started a letter one that she prayed would find Potter before it was too late before Draco ended up like his parents and Scorpius would be without a father.

Harry Potter

I know we have never met and yet I hope this letter finds you and yours in a joyful night getting ready for the big day tomorrow. I am writing this letter begging you for your help. It is Draco he has been acting different for the last couple months and I fear that he is going to try something tomorrow at Kings Cross I fear he has lost it completely. Please I beg of you to help keep an eye on him tomorrow I have no clue what he is planning to do but I could not bear it if something was to happen to him or worse to my family. Again I beg of you to please help keep my family whole and out of prison.

Rachael Malfoy

Now that she was finished with the letter, the letter that could save her family she went over to the black owl " Allie please be quick about this letter give it to no other than Potter please all depends on you tonight girl. Have a safe trip and again remember no one but Potter." Allie the owl just hooted in reply to let her master know that she would make sure it would be done. Rachael watched as Allie flew out of the window praying that she had done the right thing praying that Draco would forgive her for calling upon the help of Potter. But she could not dwell on what might happen as long as Draco is safe she could live with what might come of her decision. She then looked back onto the desk, the desk in which Draco had hardly left for the last two months. There it was he in his joy must have forgotten to remove the pages, in which, he had been working. She gazed upon the last page it was a spell and at the top of the page was the words TO RETURN not knowing what it meant she laid the pages back onto the desk and went up to bed.

Miles and miles away the moon was shining bright into the window where Harry and Ginny Potter was sitting by the fire enjoying their time together while their kids where all in bed laying on the couch cuddled up together living in the moment. Thinking of ways to enlarge their small family, Harry bent down to kiss Ginny on the back of the neck. Then came a peck on the window where a black owl was staring into the room searching for Harry. Harry got up and opened the window to allow the owl in but all the owl did was hold out a leg to Harry for him to remove the letter that was tied to it. As he removed the letter the owl turned and was gone within seconds.

Harry read the letter aloud to Ginny and the concern in his mind was written on her face. "What should we do Harry she didn't give us much to go on or what he is working on." "Ginny all we can do is keep our eyes wide and ears open she could just be over reacting but I will fire call Ron and we can just go from there."

Hermione agreed with Harry as he read the letter to her and Ron that all they could do is keep a look out for any thing that could happen tomorrow. "Well guys we will see you tomorrow and Ron good luck on your Muggle driving test tomorrow and don't confound the examiner." Laughing Harry ended the fire call and he and Ginny went up to bed to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow. That would be the day that Albus would be going to Hogwarts for the first time. Harry didn't know who was more worried about that Albus or himself.

Author notes:

Hope you like this story so far or should I stop writing. Its just I didn't like the way the story ended I don't think any of us did, don't get me wrong I really think JK is great but I like most need more like what happened to Lucius, Narcissa, and most of everyone else so if you like please let me know I have the first couple chapters written and if anyone likes this I will post in a day or two. If not I will let the story die in my head but I hope you at least some of you enjoy.

Thanks Return1997


	2. At Kings Cross

Disclaimer: JK we all love ya and some of this chapter was taken from DH so please I beg ya not to sue me cuz I am a broke guy again do ya need another kid. I aint making any money from this all this is, is what I would like to see happen but again I am not as smart as you.

Chapter two: At Kings Cross

The next morning Scorpius ran into his parent's room screaming and yelling. "Dad wake up DAD WAKE UP its time to go its time to get ready for Hogwarts." Draco just looked into his son's eyes and smiled and laughed with him. Rachael noticed that this could be the first time that Draco really laughed not just faked it but was jumping up and down in the bed with Scorpius. If it would have been under different times she would be very happy that Draco was for once finally happy but she knew better she sit there knowing that today could be the day that she and her son could lose Draco forever. Draco looked down to his wife and kissed her as passionate as he had last night she moaned into his mouth he use to kiss her like this when they first started dating and she truly missed it.

Draco was in the drawing room again looking over his pages and pages of parchment making wand movements looking as he did last night more joyful than he had been in years. The last time Rachael had seen her husband this happy was when Scorpius was born. "Please Potter help me today to ensure Draco is safe and doesn't do anything stupid." She said under her breath. Draco brought her back from her thoughts by saying "Rachael I am ready lets go its time to get to Kings Cross" She agreed and together along with Scorpius were gone in a turn and small pop.

Standing by the train Draco was straining to hear every word Potter and Weasley were saying until he heard "Look who it is" he turned and nodded curtly, and turned away again to look down at his son praying what he was about to do would not change this one happiness that he found in this life but it was a chance he would have to take. Draco continued to watch Potter out of the corner of his eye but what he didn't know is that was what the Potters and Weasleys where doing at the same time.

As Draco turned away Harry started listening to what Ron was saying but not really paying attention something along the lines of telling Rose to beat his kid at all cost. Harry laughed under his breath so that Hermione wouldn't start in on him as she was on Ron right now. Then Harry had his talk with Albus about Slytherin house. He watched as the train glided away as he lowered his hand he absentmindedly touched his lightning scar on his forehead. As Ginny said "He'll be all right." Harry said "I know he will." The scar had not pained him for nineteen years. All was well.

Lily took Harry's hand while he took Ginny's in the other started walking beside Ron, Hermione, and Hugo. Lily started talking to Hugo again about what house they want to be in when Teddy walked up beside them. Harry turned to say something to Teddy about Victoire when Draco stepped in front of Harry. Harry had already had his wand waiting for Draco's move but he just seemed that he wanted to talk.

"Potter do you think I could have a word with you four." He said pointing to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry shared a look with the others then said "sure not a problem."

Harry turned to Teddy "do you think you could take the kids and get them something from the cart over there while we talk to Malfoy." "Sure Harry not a problem" he said but was not sure it was a good idea to leave them.

As Teddy and the kids walked away Malfoy watched them walk and couldn't help but think that what he was about to do would not only change his family but both of theirs but it was a change he didn't care happened any more he needed his family back he needed to know that it could be and would be better. Harry brought him out of his musing by saying "what did you need Malfoy."

"I have been thinking that we need to put the past in the past and its time for me to say that I am sorry for what my family has put you four though." Harry just stared at him not knowing what had brought this around why would a Malfoy be saying this Rachael must have been onto something with the letter she wrote. Harry shared another look with the others again and Draco continued. "That is why I wanted to speak with you just so that you would and could understand what and why I am about to do what must be done." Now Harry was starting to get worried not knowing what to do and as he got his wand out of his hostler Malfoy had his wand out but it was not pointed at Potter or any of the others for that matter but to his own chest. Harry was taken aback not knowing what Malfoy was about to do because the wand movement he was making was not the killing curse or any other movement that he had ever seen.

The next thing Harry knew was Draco was lying on the ground eyes open but no life behind the eyes. Rachael started screaming Ginny and Hermione stared blankly at the body lying on the ground. Ron said "blimey Harry what the hell did he just do." "I don't know Ron something seems off with this why he would just kill himself." Unknown to any of them standing right behind them stood the ghost of Draco Malfoy.

"Potter look at me this is what must be done to change what was to make what will be again." Draco's ghost stated. Harry jumped at the sound of Draco's voice and turned around to see him holding his wand pointed straight at Harry and the others. "Why did you do this Malfoy why kill yourself." Harry pleaded with the ghost. "It was the only way to send your souls back to change the past so my parents would not have to die. Only the soul of a person willingly given can send back the souls of others to their past selves. I am truly sorry that I must do this but I need my family back and maybe you can save some of yours as well. But don't get me wrong I am not sorry that it is happening just sorry that I must do it." While he was talking Harry was trying to find a way out of this problem why didn't he take Rachael's note more seriously he was kicking himself for not doing more. Rachael was now openly crying at Draco now "why Draco why weren't Scorpius and myself enough for you." "I am sorry my love but it will be better I know it will I can't say how sorry that you must live though this but you will understand after it has changed." Draco told his wife with love and heartache in his eyes.

"Enough of this" Ron said as he grabbed onto Hermione's hand "we can just disapparate and leave this madness." "Weasley do you not think I would have thought of that you really are slow aren't you." Draco said with the sneer he always saved just for Ron. Ron still tried to turn on the spot but could not Malfoy must have cast a spell. "Damn you Malfoy you what are you on about you need to end this." Ron screamed at him.

"I shall end this as you put it Weasley of course I will. Potter just remember I will always be in your debt if you can complete this." Harry not knowing how to get out of this said "Draco please think of my family and of yours there must be something else we could have done." "Harry I have been thinking of this for several years there is nothing else to do this is the only way." With that said the ghost of Draco Malfoy moved his wand and screamed to the heavens " Adverto Verti Annosus" with that said a bright golden ray of light came out of Draco's wand and engulfed Harry and the others so bright that they all had to close their eyes. When the light faded away and everyone around could see again the screams from Lily, Teddy, and Hugo could be heard all over the platform. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione lay on the ground eyes closed as if they were asleep. Draco Malfoy had done what no other wizard had been able to do and that was to kill the boy who lived. But was he really dead or had he really done it and sent the four souls back to the past.

"It is done I have started time again." Draco said then slowly he started to fade into nothingness as he was fading he spoke one last time to his love "We will be together again Rachael time will reset and I will find you again I love you and will always love you just know that I had to do this." And with that he faded away leaving several people on the platform crying and pleading to the heavens why this had to happen. Lily was lying on top of her mother and father not unlike the way Draco had done those many years ago. Rachael's heart was bleeding for the small child and praying Draco was right that this would be fixed with what ever he had just done.

Authors note: Ok I know this story line has been used a lot the whole send Harry back in time but I think I have put my own little spin on it. I don't think anyone has sent them all back. If you like this story please let me know and I will continue with it. This will be one of the last notes I make for a while please review and leave a comment.


	3. Years Past

Disclaimer: Nope still not JK but still wondering if she needs a new kid.

Chapter three: Years past

It was like a dream Harry thought he could see years go by but not in a forward motion but as if it was a movie he was rewinding to get back to a good part to watch again. He saw the birth of Lily then Albus and then James. Next were his and Ginny's wedding and then Ron's wedding back and back he went Ginny and the others by his side. His head was hurting and pain stabbed in the scar on his forehead the next scene he was watching was the last great battle the battle for Hogwarts he saw Voldemort stand back up saw himself getting hit with the killing curse. On and on went the scenes further back they continued to go. Next they were on the tallest tower at Hogwarts and saw Professor Dumbledore fly back into the tower from the ground. Harry turned to look at Ginny and saw that she had tears in her eyes as did Hermione. Ron was just staring at the scenes passing with a look of awe on his face still not understanding what was happening.

"Harry what about the kids, are we dead what is happening." Ginny's pleading voice rang in his ears. "I don't know Gin I just don't know it seems that we are going back in time like the time we used the time turner." He said the last with a look at Hermione. "I was just thinking that Harry but that is not possible without a time turner you cant go back in time and even with it, it would not allow you to travel this far back." She said reverting to her school day know it all voice. Harry chuckled as he was remembering those wonderful days of not worrying about anything. But Harry was worried very worried what had the pain in his scar meant even if it had only pained him for a second he could not get it out of his mind. Then Harry saw Sirius come back out of the veil this scene had haunted his dreams for years this one scene he wish that he could have changed his heart gave a leap what was it that Malfoy had said "maybe you can save some of yours as well." This is what he had meant he was sending them back past when Sirius had died when Harry still have a small part of his old family back. But then the voice of a younger Hermione drifted into his mind "You must not change the past wizards have died trying you must not change the past." Harry had no idea what to do but if this was not a dream if this was truly happening then he would be damned if he was not going to save Sirius hell save the all if he could and fate will just have to deal with it. How to save Draco's family his mother and father were true death eaters that is something he would have to figure out later now he needed to pin point where they were headed how far back could that spell of Draco's send them.

"Harry are we slowing down or am I just seeing things?" Ron say more loudly than needed. Indeed it did seem to Harry that they were slowing down the scenes lasted longer and longer taking more time to change. "It seems as if we are Ron. Everyone please be ready for anything I don't know what is going to happen once we do stop or what will happen to us." Harry had barely got the words out of his mouth when everything went black and Harry knew no more.

Then came the pain more pain than Harry had ever felt more pain than the killing curse had caused. Harry was lying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts he opened his eyes and could see Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley by his bed. Next Harry and the other two started to rise up in the air shaking having a fit. The same golden ray of light that had come out of Draco's wand filled the room surrounding Harry, Ron, and Hermione engulfing them completely as if the light was silk and the three friends were a fly caught in a web. Mrs. Weasley's scream was ripping at her very soul she didn't know what was going on just a few minutes ago Harry had taken the last of his potion and he should be out cold. The other two why are they floating in the air what was going on.

"Albus" Molly screamed down the hallway outside the hospital wing. "Albus get back here something has happened to the kids I don't know what but something has them floating in the air." Albus Dumbledore ran faster than Molly thought the older wizard could run. "What has happened what is wrong Molly" Albus said as he ran back into the hospital wing. Then the sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione met his eyes the blinding golden light that had the three surrounded the pain that was etched on each of their faces. As the light faded out Albus bent over Harry and his eyes opened and Harry had done something he had never done before and said "Albus is that really you" then passed back out.

As Albus straightened up the door to the hospital wing banged open with enough force that the glass in the door shattered. Professor McGonagall came running in and floating beside her was Ginny Weasley from the way Ginny's head was bobbing from side to side she was passed out as well as the other three. "Albus there is something wrong with young Miss Weasley I don't understand it. I ran into her on my way to get Hagrid and she started floating in the air screaming in pain." McGonagall nearly screamed. "Then she looked into my eyes and said Minerva is that really you then she passed out. I can't get her to wake up I have tried everything what is going on." "Minerva the same has happened to these three as well." He said pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were now in the beds next to Harry. "Lay her in the bed next to Miss Granger. Maybe we can find out what is going on as soon as they wake up."

Professor McGonagall laid Ginny in the bed and Molly was out right crying now not knowing what was happening to her children why did it seem that everything always happened to Harry and her children. Professor Dumbledore laid a hand on Molly's shoulder and she looked up into his eyes. "Molly there is nothing we can do come up to my office and have a drink and we can deal with this when Arthur gets here Bill should have had time to get to him we will just have to wait to deal with everything else after we make sure the children are ok." All Molly Weasley could do was nod her head and follow him out of the wing and up to his office to wait for the return of her husband and son.

As the hospital wing door clicked shut no one noticed the tall blonde figure standing in the corner staring at the four sleeping people laying in the beds across the room. The figure turned and glided through the wall into the hall.

Author's note: Ok chapter three is done I hope you can figure out where in time the four have been sent or is it five.


End file.
